Heromnigan revamp
by Arsao Tome
Summary: This is a revamp version of the first story. Enjoy. Sorry about the rush job on 9.
1. Chapter 1

**Heromnigan**

_Note: I have decided to revamp this story, I hope you enjoy this one._

Naruto was pissed off, Kakashi wouldn't help him with his fight with Neji. 'Of course, he's just like the rest of these assholes here in the village.' He thought, he was headed for the Forest of Death because there was a large field that he uses to train in and he also had a change of clothes there as well.

Once there he started to get dressed into a T-shirt, black cargo pants and sandal boots. He made about 500 clones and had all of them transform into either Kakashi, Sasuke or Sakura. The fight was on and he was going at it. Clones were falling left and right. Then he started to transformed into a dark blue bodysuit with black boots, red gloves, red and white trim and was carrying a red, white and blue shield. He had a full head mask over his head and on his shield there was an 'S' in a diamond like shield in the middle of it.

As he defeated the last clone, it got a good look at his eyes and he remembered that they were still the normal blue but, they also had a permanent light blue, sideways hourglass in the middle. He was breathing hard. 'What the hell?' Just then there was light blue visor over his eyes and on the visor was information and he read it.

_Specimen name: Kryptosoldier_

_Species type: Hybrid species, powers of Heroes Captain America and Superman._

_Powers are as follows: Superhuman strength, speed, stamina, senses, breath, intelligence, invulnerability, regeneration, longevity, flight, heat vision, multiple sensory and vision powers, Expert martial artist and hand-to-hand combatant All terrain acrobatics Master tactician and field commander, wields a Vibranium-steel alloy shield_

Naruto read the information, thinking that it could read his mind he sent. 'What are you?'

_The Heromnigan: A doujutsu that allows its wielder to become one of a series of heroes and anti-heroes passed down to all Heromnigan wielders and to use any forms that the wielder scans powers and abilities crossed with any hero or anti-hero. The Heromnigan may take generations to manifest as it really only activates when user is in great distress and has enough chakra to unlock it. _

_Warning: when anger is uncontrollable, 'Galaxy Destroyer' will be automatically used and won't stop until all life forms are destroyed._

Naruto was curious, 'Galaxy Destroyer?' the visor showed him the file of a being in all black with gray skin, white eyes and was huge, around seven to eight feet tall.

_Specimen name: Galaxy Destroyer_

_Species type: Hybrid species, powers of Mega-Villains Thanos and Darksied._

_Powers are as follows: Super speed, super strength,stamina, reflexes, intelligence, durability. Energy and molecular manipulation, dimensional transportation, Psionic powers, Indeterminable lifespan and The Omega Effect._

Naruto smiled, 'Kami-sama, we are even.' he closed the visor and tried to see what other forms he had and found that he could stay in the different forms for as long as he needed as long as he had the chakra.

* * *

After some good training, Naruto left and headed to his apartment to rest up so he wouldn't push himself. But he wanted to learn more about his blood-line so it told him about one of his ancestors named Axel Asher. He had the ability to take two different super powered beings and merge them into one.

He had traveled the universe with four other beings and they all had the same abilities of fusing people together and making new and more powerful people. Then they came to the planet and started a whole new race of people.

Axel was the ancestor of the 'Sage of the Six paths', he was Kaguya Otsutsuki, the Sage mother's grandfather. So it turned out that he was related to the man who gave the world chakra.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the border of Fire and Water countries; a woman and her daughters were trying to find a new home. The woman had long red hair and green eyes. She was dressed in an orange and beige jacket, black cargo pants and boots. She was carrying a large scroll.

Her daughters were very beautiful, one daughter had blond hair and blue green eyes. She was dressed in a black and white kimono, white knee high stockings and sandals. she was carrying a parasol with seals on the handle. Her hair was pinned up and she was very beautiful.

The second one had red hair like their mother's, and green eyes, she was dressed in a black bodysuit, a trenchcoat, boots and gloves. She was carrying a sword and a large scroll on her back.

The last one had strawberry blond hair and blue eyes, she was dressed in a kimono and a bodysuit showing off her large bustline She was carrying a ninjato and a wakashi. As they were traveling, the woman suddenly stopped. "What is it mom?" Said the blond.

"Something's going on." She said, she turned to the direction of Konoha. "Someone needs us." With that, they started to take off.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto was having fun learning how to use his new powers. He changed into a mutant billionaire vigilante with unbreakable, sharp metal claws named Bladed Fear:

_Species name: Bladed Fear_

_Species type: Hybrid species, powers of Heroes Wolverine and Batman._

_Powers are as follows: Regenerative healing factor Superhuman senses, strength, stamina, agility, and reflexes Adamantium-laced skeletal structure with retractable claws, Resistance to telepathy, Genius-level intelligence, Master detective, Peak human physical condition, Expert Martial arts master, Access to high tech equipment_

_Bladed Fear is a mutant with a number of both natural and artificial improvements to his physiology. His primary mutant power is an accelerated healing process widely known as a "healing factor" that regenerates damaged or destroyed areas of his body far beyond the capabilities of an ordinary human and renders him immune to most toxins and diseases._

_He can regenerate organs such as eyes and large portions of his body. For example, he can regenerate all of his soft body tissue after having it incinerated from his skeleton within a matter of minutes._

_Bladed Fear's healing factor affords him increased physical attributes such as superhuman levels of stamina as well as superhuman agility and reflexes._

_Bladed Fear also possesses superhumanly acute senses of sight, smell, and hearing. He can see with perfect clarity at greater distances than an ordinary human, even in near-total darkness. His hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to both hear sounds ordinary humans can't and also hear to greater distances. Bladed Fear is able to use his sense of smell to track targets by scent, even if the scent has been eroded somewhat over time by natural factors._

_Bladed Fear's entire skeleton, including his claws, is molecularly infused with adamantium rendering it practically indestructible. Due to the adamantium coating, the claws can cut almost any known solid material. The only known exception is adamantium itself. Bladed Fear's ability to slice completely through a substance depends upon both the amount of force he can exert and the thickness of the substance. The adamantium also weighs his blows, dramatically increasing the effectiveness of his punches and kicks._

_Bladed Fear's healing factor allows him to push his muscles beyond the limits of the human body without injury, granting him some degree of superhuman strength. This is augmented by the constant demand placed on his muscles by over one hundred pounds of adamantium, which also removes skeletal structural limitations. As a result, he can lift or move weight that would damage a human skeleton._

_Bladed Fear is physically at the peak of human ability in dozens of areas, notably martial arts, acrobatics, and escape artistry. Intellectually, he is just as peerless; Bladed Fear is one of the world's greatest scientists, criminologists, and tacticians, as well as a master of disguise, often gathering information under the identity of Patch Malone._

_Bladed Fear often uses cunning and planning to outwit his opponents._

_Bladed Fear utilizes a large arsenal of specialized gadgets in his war against crime. He has a utility belt and claw-arangs. He has a claw-computer, claw-scanner and a claw-radar._

An arrogant speedster in crimson and silver named Crimson Silver

_Species name: Crimson Silver_

_Species type: Hybrid species, powers of Heroes Flash and Quicksilver_

_Powers are as follows: Super speed, photographic memory, complete self-molecular control _

Next he was in jade and gold armor with a glowing green spot on his chest named Jade Knight:

_Species Name: Jade Knight_

_Species type: Hybrid species, powers of Heroes Iron Man and Green Lantern_

_Powers are as follows: Jade Knight wears a set of armor that can generate a variety of effects, such as: Constructs of green 'solid-energy,' often of tremendous size and/or complexity._

_Plasma bolts, Semi-sentient computers, Flight, including flight at speeds beyond that of light by the use of wormholes. Time travel, Almost unlimited telepathic powers, Translation of virtually all languages. Force field generation, The armor gives him superhuman strength and durability._

_The armor is also able to convert nearby energy sources, such as heat or kinetic energy into electricity. The armor has jet skates that are now so powerful Jade Knight can skate forward towing an entire train behind him._

_Miniature panes can protect Iron Lantern's eyes when needed. In addition, the armor can be completely sealed for operations in vacuum or underwater, and is shielded against radiation._

_The on-board systems of the armor are controlled by Hal Stark's brain patterns, read from a cybernetic interface in his helmet. The armor has a unibeam projector in its chest; pulse bolts that pick up kinetic energy along the way, so that they hit harder the further they have to travel and an electromagnetic pulse generator._

_Other capabilities include generation of ultra-freon, creating and manipulating of magnetic fields, sonic blasts and a holographic generator to create decoys._

_Apart from the powers granted him by the suit, Stark is an inventive genius, constantly creating new technology and looking for ways to improve it. He is well-respected in the business world, able to command people's attentions when he speaks on economic matters. He is known for the loyalty he commands from and returns to those who work for him, as well as impeccable business ethics._

Next he turned into a god in blue Norse armor, boots, a red cape and a helmet. On his chest was a red mallet in the middle of a diamond shaped shield. The same mallet was hanging off of his hip, he grabbed it and hung it from his wrist. Named Thunder:

_Species Name: Thunder_

_Species type: Hybrid species, powers of Heroes Thor and Superman._

_Powers are as follows: Godlike strength, speed, durability; flight, control the weather with his mallet 'Kolinjor'._

Next he turned in a very powerful hero with a single word "SHAZAM!" He transformed into a dark blue and red bodysuit, in the blue was a universe of stars, the top was like some kind of pilot's jacket. He also had a mask that covered his eyes, nose and mouth and a small cape. Gold gloves, boots and sash completed the outfit, he had a lightening bolt on his chest as well. His hair and eyes were a star white and he was buffed. He was called Uni-Marvel:

_Species Name: Uni-Marvel_

_Species Type: Hybrid of Heroes, Captain Universe and Captain Marvel_

_Powers are as follows: Superhuman strength, speed, stamina, agility, durability, power enhancement and senses. Energy blasts, Flight, Telekinesis, Time Travel, Magically bestowed aspects of various mythological figures which include: physical and magical invulnerability, flight, fearlessness, vast wisdom and enhanced mental perception, &amp; control over and emission of magic lightning._

After practicing with his powers and abilities, he went out to get some ramen. He was dressed in a black T-shirt, jeans and boots. (what Tony Stark would wear when he's not Iron Man)

Once there, Ayame had seen him and grabbed him a tight hug. "How are you Naruto?" She asked.

"I'm fine, but starving. Think I could get the usual?" He said.

"Sure, come on in." So he went in and sat down to eat some lunch. As he was eating they were talking about nothing. Just then an ANBU had showed up.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the Hokage wishes to see you." He said.

"Already?" Said Naruto, "alright. Sorry Ayame, but I must depart. Duty calls." She giggled as he took her hand and kissed it. "If I had brung any joy into your day then I have done my job." With that they left.

"_You have Naruto-kun,_" she said softly. "_You have._"

So they went to see the Hokage and he went in. "Hello Gramps, you want to see me?" He said, Hiruzen just chuckled, but he was amazed at how Naruto looked now.

"So, you activated it." He said.

"So you know about this?"

"Yes, your father had it but he was too laid back to use it."

"Hokage-sama, who was my father? Is it who I think it is?" Sarutobi just sighed and nodded.

"Yes, your father is the Yondaime Hokage." He was shocked that Naruto didn't yell to the high heavens. He was impressed by his maturity.

"What were you expecting? Me to shout it out on top of the Hokage mountain? I can be tactful."

"And I proud of you Naruto."

"I also think my mother's alive, I don't know how I just feel it."

"I see. Well, the main reason why I called you in here. There is a pact made for you and one other."

"Okay, this ought to be interesting." Sarutobi pressed a button on his desk.

"Send in Lord Hyugga." He said, with that the head of the Hyugga clan, Hiashi and the heir Hinata, walked into the office. Naruto stood and bowed to him.

"Good to see you Hyugga-sama. Hinata-chan," he said.

"Hello, Uzumaki-san." He said as Hinata blushed and looked to the Hokage. "I was told Minato's son was here."

"Right there," Sarutobi said pointing at Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Hinata looked at Naruto, he gave her a roguish smile and she almost fainted.

"Now don't faint on me Hina-chan." He said and sat her down. "Okay, you said there was a pact between our clans?"

"Yes Naruto," said Sarutobi. "Your father and Lord Hiashi had promised their eldest children to each other."

"So, you mean Hina-chan and I…?"

"Are promised to each other." Naruto looked to the Hyugga heir who was now as red as a bing cherry.

"Well, what do you think Hina-chan?"

(_Not going to write her stuttering. Just imagine it._)

"Well, um, Naruto-kun." She said, "um I'd like it if we could be together."

"Are you sure Hinata?" Said Hiashi, his daughter nodded. "Very well."

"Wait Lord Hiashi," said Naruto. "I'd like to get to know my fiancee before the wedding. Wouldn't you think that would be a good idea? If it's alright with you, she can stay with me." Hinata now looked like she wanted to die right there.

'Naruto-kun wants to live with me?' She thought.

"That would be for the best." Said Hiashi, "but I don't want her staying in that hovel you call an apartment."

"Oh he won't be," said Sarutobi as he pulled out the keys to Namikaze Manor. "He shall stay in his father's manor."

"Alright then," said Hiashi. "I'll have some of the branch members move your things in to the manor. Also, you may see us whenever you'd like Hinata." Hinata got up and hugged her father.

"Thank you for giving me this chance father." She said.

"You are welcome my dear." He kissed her on the forehead and they got ready to move in to Namikaze Manor.

TBC

Note: _This is placed under 'Amalgam Comics' and Naruto crossover and one or two of you (maybe more) might not want me to do the merge Naruto with a Marvel and a DC character but if I were to do that, it wouldn't be an Amalgam Comics crossover. So please, let me do this my way, I mean I appreciate the advice and all but I had it the way I wanted it. Thanks_.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Naruto got up and headed downstairs to make breakfast for himself and Hinata. He was in a T-shirt and shorts, just then he felt someone holding him from behind and kissing on his shoulder.

"Good morning Hinata-chan," he said.

"Good morning Naruto-kun." She said, unknown to either of them, Naruto was putting out a whole mess of chakra into Hinata. It was as part of a deal he had with Kyuubi.

(Flashback)

_As he slept Naruto's dreams were interrupted by Kyuubi calling him to talk to him. "What is it?" He said._

"_**I noticed that you have my ancestors powers.**_" _It said. He was confused._

"_Huh?" He said. _

"_**The abilities that activated within you after you got pissed off at your sensei.**_"

"_Wait, you mean… did it come from you?" _

"_**No, it did not. Wait, think about something else.**_"

"_What?" _

"_**ANYTHING OTHER THAN A DAMNED SEWER!**_" _So he did and they were in a huge room and Kyuubi had changed into a reddish orange mini-dress, showing off gorgeous figure, the had long red hair with her ears in her hair. Her whisker marks were profound, her eyes were slitted and a reddish-yellow, not orange but separate and she had black eyeliner and shadow around her eyes. (1)_

"_Well, I'm impressed." She said as she started to twirl around showing off her nine reddish-orange tails with black tips. Then she noticed that Naruto was staring at her she smirked. "It looks like you are as well." _

"_You-you're FEMALE?" He said stunned._

"_What, shocked that the most powerful of all the bijuu is female?" _

"_Pretty much." Just then they heard someone come in. It was Super Soldier, Bladed Fear, Crimson Silver, Jade Knight, Thunder and Uni-Marvel. "Wow, why are you here?" _

"_We came because we all need to talk." Said Super Soldier. So they all sat down to talk._

"_Okay boys," she said as they were having some sake. "I'd like to bring the 'Heromnigan' bloodline back to the world. This can help protect the world."_

_The seven heroes just looked at each other and Kyuubi._

"_We were going to suggest that, Kyuubi." Said Bladed Fear. _

"_Call me Kurama." She said, "on one condition. I want you to activate the powers in those that are around you." Naruto looked at her, "it would be for the best." The others nodded. _

(End flashback)

Naruto and Hinata sat down to eat.

Later, he took Hinata to the clan's home. "Okay, I gotta train for my match against Neji. Tell the others I said 'hello'." He said, she nodded and he started to leave.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto was told that Hinata's mom was alive because Kurama could feel her.

"_Hikaru is sending something out chakra._" She told him, "_it's weak but we can find her._"

"_Where to?_" He said, so they had headed out to find the Hyugga head.

They came upon a ROOT base, "_okay how are we playing this?_"

"_I'll go,_" Super Soldier sent. So Naruto turned into the 'Patriotic Kryptonian' and went inside.

"_We are going to need a little stealth here._" So he transformed into 'Clawed Crusader' and went into the shadows. As a ROOT anbu was about to go by, he grabbed him, took him down and slit the anbu's throat.

He quickly put of the uniform and went into the room, he was looking through the room and saw files on creating the ultimate army, with DNA and eggs of all of the clans. '_What the hell?_' He thought.

He read a file: _Must get sperm samples from the demon._'_Not on your life, Danzo-teme!_' He thought and placed all of the evidence away in a scroll.

"_Kurama, where is she?_" The bijuu sent out some chakra and got a hit.

"_Got her!_" She sent, he took off and found a secret room. Inside were chambers and tables with bodies on them. He lifted up some sheets and saw bodies. "_Holy Crap!_"

"_This is…_" Sent Jade Knight, "_I don't know what to call this!_"

"_Feel you Tony,_" sent Crimson Silver.

"_Never mind that,_" said Uni-Marvel. "_We need to find Hikaru-sama._" Just then Naruto started to sniff around and got something. He went to the chambers and found a beautiful woman with long greying-black hair and was very build.

"_If this her, I can see where Hinata got her good looks from._" Naruto sent, "_let's get her out of there._" So he went to unlock the machine, drained the chamber and laid it down. Then he opened it up, "_**Hyugga-sama?**_"

Hikaru Hyugga was in her chamber calling for help, hoping someone would hear her call, just then the chamber suddenly drained and was laid down. Then the chamber was opened and she heard. "_**Hyugga-sama?**_"

"_Where am I?_" She said softly, "_who are you?_"

"_**I am here to help you.**_" Said the voice, "_**I heard your call for help.I'm going to take you home.**_" With that he quickly switched back into his uniform took off his cape and wrapped her up in it. Then he released five more clones, the clones and himself transformed into the heroes. The real Naruto was now Crimson Silver. He was carrying Lady Hyugga and surrounded them in silver chakra so he would kill her via friction. He now had on silver lensed goggles. "_Okay, close your eyes Lady Hyugga._" She looked at him with her Byakugan eyes, nodded and closed them. "_Here we go,_" he took off and was gone.

"We have to buy him time," said Super Soldier. The others nodded and they started to destroy the base.

* * *

When that was going on, Danzo sent his men to the base. But by that time everything was destroyed. Once back they told him that everything was destroyed, Danzo was pissed.

"FIND WHO DID THIS!" He yelled, "I WANT THEIR HEAD!"

"SIR!" So they left to see if they can find out what happened.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto had returned to the Hyugga manor. "You can open your eyes now Lady Hyugga." He said and she saw she was at her home. "Let's get you inside." So they went in. A couple of guards had came up to them and they were shocked at who they saw.

"Lady Hyugga?" They said.

"I need to talk to Lord Hiashi," said Naruto. "Also, do you have healers?"

"We might, follow me." Said one, "go alert Lord Hiashi." He said to his partner and they took off.

Once inside, Naruto gave her to a couple of hand-maidens so they cleaned her up and laid her in bed.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto was talking to Hiashi. "Hikaru's alive?" He said, Hinata gasped, Naruto nodded, "and she's…?"

"Should be in her room, I need to tell you something." Hiashi calmed down, "this is going to make a lot of people pissed." Naruto pulled out a scroll and opened it up. "This everything on Danzo building an army and look at who's family would be first."

"OUR CLAN?"

"The Uchiha were destroyed remember?" Said Naruto, "Sasuke's the only 'loyal' one left."

"It looks like, Danzo was going to use you to father the army." Said Hinata.

"Yep."

"The Hokage Must Be Told!"

"I'll tell him, you get to know your lost family member again."

"Naruto, thank you for bringing her back."

"No problem, I'll leave the info of the families here so you can tell the others." They nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile in Fire Country, Kushina and her daughters raced to the capital. Once there they had went to talk to the Fire Lord.

"It's good to see you again Kushina," he said.

"You too, Ieyasu." She said.

"What brings you here?"

"I felt a member of my family was alive. He's somewhere close by."

"Well then, we'll help you get to them."

TBC

Note: 1. Think Yaya Han as Ahri from League of Legends.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a council meeting going on and both councils were there. Hiashi was highly upset and the others wanted to know why. "Allow me to show you why." He said and handed Tsume the files, "go ahead and read them."

"What are they Lord Hyugga?" Said a civilian, but he ignored him as the entire shinobi council started to read the files.

"These were given to me by an informant that wants to remain nameless. He found out that someone here was going to build an army using DNA samples from the entire shinobi council and use Naruto to father it."

"WHAT? THE DEMON…!" The councilman didn't finish as his throat was slit. Then they heard a dark voice.

"**ANYONE ELSE WANT TO CHOKE ON THEIR OWN BLOOD?**" It said, there was silence. Tsume was now pissed and was ready to tear someone a new asshole.

"What's Stopping Me From Destroying You Danzo?" She growled.

"Listen you Bitch…!" The head of Root didn't get to finish his threat as Kuromaru was on his balls like a vice. Sarutobi was trying to get order back in the chambers.

"If we were to know who gave Hiashi the files I'm sure all this would be cleared up." He said.

"You want to know who gave me the files?" Said Hiashi, "alright. You can come in now." Just then he walked out of the shadows, it was Bladed Fear.

"Who Are You?" Demanded a council member.

"**Bladed Fear,**" he growled. "**I was the one who took the files and destroyed your labs Danzo!**"

"ROOT! KILL HIM!" Said Danzo in a high pitched voice. But none came, "where are they?"

"**I knew you were going to try something like that so I made a little visit. You're out of men **_**Lord**_ **Danzo.**" He walked over to the man and knocked him out with one blow. "**A copy of these files will be sent to the Fire Lord so he'd know what's going on under his nose.**" With that he went back into the shadows and left.

"ARREST HIM!" Said the civilian council.

"On what grounds?" Said Sarutobi, "because I was the one who gave him the mission." The civilian and elder councils were in shock. "This meeting is adjourned." With that he left.

* * *

Later Naruto was back at the Hyugga clan manor. He wanted to check on Lady Hyugga, "hello Naruto-kun." Said Hinata, "how did the meeting go?"

"Well, the Shinobi side knows and ROOT's done." He said, he sees Hikaru sleeping peacefully. "How is she?"

"Getting better, she's getting stronger. Naru-kun, I want to thank you for doing this for me." She hugged him tightly.

"You're welcome Hinata-chan." He said as he hugged her back.

* * *

Later Hikaru was awake and aware. "_Where… is... Naruto-Kun?_" She asked, then she had seen her daughter. "_Hinata-Chan?_"

"Hello Mother," she said and hugged her tightly. "I missed you."

"_I missed you too Sweetheart._" Just then their eyes glowed and if you looked, you could faintly make out a lavender sideways hourglass in their eyes.

* * *

Naruto was resting after a long hard training, he was wiping himself down with a towel. He didn't know that Kakashi and Sasuke were seeing what Naruto was doing, thinking they would get some new moves from him but when they activated their shiragan they couldn't see anything.

"What's going on?" Said Sasuke.

"Don't worry Sasuke," said Kakashi. "I'll get Naruto to give you his move." He headed for Naruto when all of the sudden a hammer hit him upside the head almost knocking him out. Just then he saw a huge blond man in armor. The man put his foot on Kakashi's back.

"**Why are thy here Kakashi**?" Said the man.

"Who are you?" Said Kakashi.

"**The 'Son of the Yellow Flash' needs not answer you!**" He held his hammer close to 'Cycloptic-ninja's' head and was about to slam it on his head.

"WAIT!" He said, "I Just Wanted To See What Was Going On!"

"**You better leave fore I get angry!**" Kakashi ran like his ass was on fire. Meanwhile, Naruto was sparing with James(1) and as he dodged a few blows he smirked.

"What's up?" He said, while throwing a blow.

"Seems like Thor-El, took care of a certain cyclops for us." Said Naruto as he blocked the punch.

TBC

Note: 1. James Wayne (Blade Fear)


	5. Chapter 5

On the way to Konoha, Kushina, her daughters Narumi, Naruko and Hinaru, were with Ieyasu and his guard. They were talking about what was going on and what they were going to do when they get there. Kushina was thinking about who might be there that might need her. 'No, it can't be him, he's dead.' She thought, 'But it feels like him.'

"Lady Kushina?" Said Ieyasu, she looked at him. "Whoever it is that needs our help, we will find them and help them." She smiled and nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto had walked to a restaurant as, Tony Jordan and got a table. He was waiting on Ino, she told him that she had wished to speak to him over something. He told her that he was going under a henge named 'Tony Jordan'. When she walked in, she went to the head waiter and asked for Tony's table and was led to it. She had seen a young man with dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes and a dirty blonde mustache.

He was in a T-shirt and jeans, looking over the menu. "Excuse me? Mr. Jordan?" She said, he looked up to see her and smiled. "_Naruto_?" She whispered.

"Hello Ms. Yamanaka." He said, "please sit down." So she did, "_and yes it is me._" He ordered for the both of them. "So, I got your note while I was looking for some flowers for a friend. What did you want?"

"I wanted to apologize for what I did to you."

"Oh you mean, going with the crowd in hating me? Old news, you didn't physically do anything to me. I forgot all about it." With that, their orders had came and they ate.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hinata was visiting with her mother and the Hyugga elders were not happy. "Why is that bitch here?" Said one.

"I thought Danzo had her and was going to kill her." Said another.

"We'll have to do this ourselves!" Said a third, not knowing that someone was over hearing. She had long black hair, lavender colored eyes and was dressed in a black sports bra, cargo pants, sandal boots and had a pewter and platinum slashed bat pendant hanging on a necklace.

_Species name: Black Talon_

_Species type: Hybrid species, powers of Heroes X-23 and Black Bat._

_Powers are as follows: Regenerative healing factor Superhuman senses, strength, stamina, agility, and reflexes Adamantium-laced skeletal structure with retractable claws, Resistance to telepathy, Peak human physical condition, Expert Martial arts master, Access to high tech equipment._

Now I know what you are asking; 'Who the hell is 'Black Talon' and why is she here?' Well, you see Black Talon is Hinata. How did she become Black Talon? Remember when I said Kurama had interfered with Naruto's chakra flow? It mutated Hinata's.

She went to her father and told him what the elders were planning. "So they were the ones that had Hikaru kidnapped?" He said, she nodded and two blades came out of the backs of her left hand. "I see, what happened to your mother made you highly emotional and your Heromnigan powers activated."

"I don't think it was that, father." She said, "because mother has it too." He was shocked.

"Hikaru has the Heromnigan?"

"Un," Hinata nodded.

"This is a change, we have to keep this secret." Hinata nodded.

* * *

Later 'Tony' and Ino were walking through the village just talking. "So what do we do now?" She asked.

"We go on about our lives and enjoy them." Said 'Tony'. They went a ice cream stand and had some. He was subconsciously feed her energy to give her the Heromnigan. "Listen, I forgive you for everything. Okay?" He hugged her and she felt a warm feeling in her heart and he kissed her on the forehead. "Now, I have to go." He let her go, "see you at the finals?" She smiled and nodded.

"I'll be the loudest one cheering." She said. With that they went on their separate ways.

* * *

Later that night, Hikaru was sleeping peacefully as one of the branch members snuck in and was about to hit one of her point at her heart when all of the sudden, a kunai shaped like a bat stabbed him in the hand. "ARGH!" He screamed. Just then the attacker showed up. She was in a black and dark gray sport bra, tights combo with a black bat in a gray background with a blood red 'X' carved in to it, boots, gauntlets and a domino mask.

She was was the one who threw the kunai. "**Step away from Lady Hyugga! NOW!**" She demanded.

"You Bitch!" He said and the fight was on.

(_Bad Reputation - Joan Jett_)

The assassin was missing every time she leapt at him, wrapped her legs around his neck, spun around so that he was on his shoulders and face planted him to the floor. He tried to get up and she curb stomped to the floor again. That was when Hikaru had woke up and turned on a light. Only to see her daughter on top of an assassin with an arm drawn back, claws out and ready to drive them into his head. "HINATA-CHAN!" She yelled, Hinata stopped. But she didn't get off of him and didn't take her eyes off of him. "Sweetie, don't do this." She coughed, "it's not you."

"**He was about to kill you mother.**" She said, "**he won't get away with it!**" Just then they heard someone.

"Then let me handle it." She looked over to see her father at the door with Anbu guards. "I already have the elder council arrested for treason to the family." Hinata got off of him after she sheathed her claws and the Anbu came in to take him away. "Are you alright Hikaru?"

"Yes, I'm fine Hiashi-kun. Just need my rest." So she laid back down, Hinata pulled the cover back over her and kissed her on the forehead. She turned out the light and they left to let her sleep. Hinata changed back.

"We need a better healer father." She said.

"I know but the only one that can even help is Tsunade and no one knows where she is." He said.

* * *

The next morning, the Imperial coach had showed up the gates of Konoha and was allowed in. It went to the Hokage tower and the Fire Lord and Uzumaki clan got out. "Well, let's go and talk to Sarutobi." Said Kushina.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

The Firelord and the Uzumakis had walked to the front desk the secretary had seen them coming and was shocked. "Lord Ieyasu, Lady Kushina." She said, "what brings you here?"

"We're here to see Hiruzen," said Ieyasu. So, they went up along with some guards. "Tadakatsu, wait here and guard the building." The 'Man Mountain' nodded, "Shall we go Kushina?" So they went up to see Sarutobi.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto was training his new form. He was in a white hoodie, white tights with black trim, white boots and gloves. On the chest of the hoodie was a silver spider with a white diamond shape on its body. Under the hood he had on a silver mask with white lenses. He was web slinging throughout the village.

"WOOHOO!" He screamed.

**Name:** _Light Spider_

**Species:** _Hybrid of heroes Spider Man and White Lantern_

**Powers are as follows:** _Super strength, speed and agility, wall crawling, poisonous bite, tantric energy, organic web shooting, sixth sense, was granted a white lantern ring that can do anything that is limited by his whole imagination. _

He was having a great time web slinging. He went by the Hokage tower just as Ieyasu and the Uzumakis came in. "Ah Lord Ieyasu," said Sarutobi. "It's good to see you, Kushina I'm sorry, but we were told you were dead."

"It's alright, Hiruzen." She said, that was when Light Spider came flying by.

"WOOO!" He screamed, Narumi had went to the window.

"What was that?" She said, Hinaru and Naruko went over see as well.

"Oh, that must have been Naruto-kun." He said, the Uzumakis gasped.

"NARUTO-KUN?" They said.

"So, he is alive." Said Kushina.

"Yes…" But he never got a chance to say anything more as Narumi suddenly was in a black bathing suit with a cleavage window cut out, sash on her waist, thigh high boots, opera length gloves and a domino mask.

"I'm going after him Mom!" She said.

"Be careful." Kushina said, Narumi nodded and leapt out the window. She started to fly after him, Ieyasu and Sarutobi were impressed.

"She has it too?" Said Sarutobi.

"Naturally, so do Naruko, Hinaru and myself. Narumi'll catch him."

* * *

Meanwhile as Naruto was having a good time, Narumi had grabbed him. "GOTCHA!" She said.

"HEY!" He said and they both were falling. '_Gotta act fast!'_ Just as he was about to shoot a web to stop their fall, the woman that grabbed him and controlled their descent and they landed softly. "Who are you?" He said, then he got a good look at her and saw her eyes. "_Heromnigan._" He suddenly deformed into Naruto. The woman smiled at him.

"Use your Heromnigan." So he did.

**Name: **_Ms. Power Marvel_

**Species: **_Hybrid of Heroes Ms. Marvel and Power Girl_

**Powers are as follows:** _Super strength, speed, flight, X-ray vision, laser eyes, and ice breath. Energy absorption and blasts of power to be shot from her hand._

"Okay, so you are a relative?" He said, she smirked.

"My name's Narumi Uzumaki Namikaze." She smiled, "I'm your sister." She deformed back into what she was in. "Mom and the others are here too." She hugged him tightly. "Come on," so they went upstairs to Sarutobi's office.

* * *

Once there, Kushina, Hinaru and Naruko saw him and she grabbed him in a tight hug. "It Was You!" The Uzumaki head cried, "it was you." She held her son.

"I was told that I was some 'no named orphan'." Said Naruto, "that I was nothing." She pulled away from him.

"Who told you that?" He was about to answer when Sarutobi did it for him.

"The damn council and villagers." He said and Naruto lowered his head. Hinaru's eyebrow started to twitch. Kushina wrapped her arms back around him. Ieyasu was very upset.

"This can not be!" He said, "Naruto had I known I would've ordered you away from this place! As a matter of fact, I want him back with his family!"

"I will agree to it, Lord Ieyasu but we have Chunin Finals in two weeks." Said Sarutobi.

"We shall stay then to see him perform in the finals."

"Very well."

"Also I want to speak to the council as well."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Later the Uzumakis had went to the manor. There they had meet up with some of the others. Clark, Tony, James, Wally, Thor-El and Billy. Everyone of them were doing their things. Clark was cooking for everyone, Tony was working on some new armor, Wally and Billy were playing video games, Thor was outside enjoying the breezes and James was going through katas.

"Guys! I want you to meet someone." Said Naruto, they came in. "Guys, these are my Mom and sisters." Then he placed a hand in mid air like it's would be on someone shoulder and Light Spider appeared. "This is our new member, Light Spider; Kyle Parker. Guys, this is Clark Rogers; Kryptosolder." Clark was dressed like Naruto in a T-shirt, jeans and sandal boots. "James Wayne; Blade Fear," James was topless and in a pair of gi pants with wrist and ankle pads. "Wally Maximov; Crimson Silver," Wally was in a T-shirt, board shorts and was barefoot. "Tony Jordan; Jade Knight., Thor-El Odinelson; Thunder," he was in a light bodysuit and sandals. "And finally Billy Vell; Uni-Marvel." He was in a red T-shirt and cargo pants."

"Nice to meet you boys." Said Kushina, they all sat down and relaxed for a while. Wally was showing Kyle to a room.

"You're going to be bunking with me." He said.

"Okay," said Kyle.

Just then, Hinata had came in. "Naruto-kun, I'm home." She said, she was with Laura. Everyone looked over to them. She had seen four new members of the household. The first one was beautiful redhead with green eyes. She was in a black two piece bodysuit, flack jacket and boots. The next one had blond hair and blue green eyes. She was dressed in a black and white kimono, white knee high stockings and sandals. Her hair was pinned up and she was very beautiful.

The second one had red hair like their mother's, and green eyes, she was dressed in a black bodysuit, the last one had strawberry blond hair and blue eyes, she was dressed in a kimono and a bodysuit showing off her large bustline.

"Oh, I didn't know we had company." She said, Naruto had went over to her and grabbed her in a tight hug, kissing her. Kushina was happy to see her son with someone. The girl was very beautiful with long black hair and lavender eyes, she was in a T-shirt, cargo pants, a jacket and boots which she took off. She was with a young woman that almost looked like her but she was dressed in a black sports bra, cargo pants, sandal boots and had a pewter and platinum slashed bat pendant hanging on a necklace.

"This is my mom and sisters," Naruto introduced, "Kushina, Narumi, Hinaru and Naruko." When Hinata heard his mother's name she gasped.

"You're The Wife Of The Yondaime!" Hinata said, Kushina smiled and stroked her hair.

"It's nice to meet you Hinata-chan." She said, "you look so much like your mother."

"You know my mother?"

"Yes, Hikaru and I were good friends."

"I just came from seeing her."

"But, I thought no one could find her body?"

"Mom, I did." Said Naruto.

"You found Hikaru?" Naruto nodded, just then Laura made herself known.

"Oh, I'm sorry Laura." Said Hinata, "this is Laura Cain; Black Talon."

"Nice to meet you," she said and saw Naruto. Then she blushed.

"Nice to meet you too." He said.

* * *

Late Naruto, Kushina, Ieyasu and Sarutobi were meeting with the council. Naruto was now dressed like a ninja of his station. He was in a black T-shirt, cargo pants, boots and a spec-ops vest. His head band stood proud on his forehead. He stood with his hands behind his back in his legs spread. (at ease in the US Military) He was standing behind his mother and the Fire Lord.

"Why have you called this meeting Sarutobi?" Said a member of the civilian council.

"I believe I had called this meeting, councilman." Said Ieyasu, they looked at him.

"The Fire Lord?" Said the Civilian council. Now they knew they were fucked if that 'demon brat' showed up. That was when everyone saw who was with him. It was someone that should've been dead.

"Kushina?" Said Tsume Inuzuka; clan head of the Inuzuka. "Is that you?"

"In the flesh, 'Queen Bitch'." She said with a smile.

"Wait," said Inoichi Yamanaka; head of the Yamanaka. "If that's Kushina, then the person behind her is…"

"Naruto?" Finished Kenshin Higashi; clan head of the Higashi and Tenten's father. Naruto just nodded. Just then Danzo was about to make his move to kill Naruto and Kushina when all of the sudden; Tadakatsu had came in, threw his spear and pinned him to the wall.

"Thank you Tadakatsu," said Ieyasu. "You saved me the trouble from ordering you to kill him. The man mountain nodded. "Now, the reason why we are here. After the chunin finals, Naruto Uzumaki will leave Konoha and he she shall be a member of my court."

* * *

Note: _Uh oh, looks like Konoha's going to be screwed, without grease. What happens now? Does Hinata go with him? Does Hinaru and Naruko have Heromnigan forms? What would you do for a 'Klondike Bar'? Will I stop with the stupid questions? Who knows? But, keep here and another chapter will be coming soon._

To paraphrase the 'VSauce' guys: '_And as always, thanks for reading._'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning Naruto was up and training lifting weights, clanging and banging. Sweat was pouring out of every pore on his body. The others were awakened by his lifting weights, Hinata and Hinaru were watching as he was benching showing off his well formed muscles. He then started to work on the heavy bag and speed bag, throwing fists, elbows, knees and feet at it.

He was getting faster and faster. Then he was sparing with Thor-El, making sure he was ready for the finals. He had Neji's voice blaring, 'IT'S YOUR FATE TO FALL TO ME!' and 'YOU CAN NEVER BEAT ME!'

"**Use Those Words As Your Blade Naruto!**" Thor-El said.

"His words are my blades!" Naruto said as he was fighting.

"His Words Are Your Fuel!"

"His words are my fuel!" Just then Hinata came in.

"His Words Empower You!"She said.

"His words empower me!" Hinaru got in to it.

"His Words Will Be His Defeat!"

"His Words Are His Defeat!"

"You Can Do This Naruto-Kun!" Said Hinata.

"I Can Do It!" Then Kushina came in.

"NO! He WILL Do it!" She said.

"I will, I will defeat….NEJI!" He screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Hyugga manor, they heard Naruto declaration. Hiashi was watch over Neji's and Hanabi's training, he looked up at the declaration. "Hum, sounds like Naruto's ready." He said, Neji scoffed.

"To be beaten by me!" He said but a second after he said it, he was slapped right across the face, hard enough to leave a mark, by Hikari.

"You may be my nephew Neji, but I will not have any more bad mouthing of Naruto under MY roof!" She said, "Hiashi, might not discipline you but, sure as hell I will! Hiashi-kun I'm going back in the manor, come along Hanabi. I don't like the smell out here and I don't want you to catch something from him!" With that they left and went back inside of the manor. Leaving Neji stunned with a slap mark on his face.

'I guess I'll have to show her!' He thought, 'I'll show them all!'

* * *

It was a day of the finals and the people of the village were now upset because they were told that not only Kushina had returned and had taken everything from them but, Naruto was her son and she was going to to take him with her to where ever she was staying now. "Kushina," said Homura. "Maybe we can working something out."

"Okay," she said. "Kill yourself and Koharu and I'll think about returning."

"Kushina…" said Koharu.

"I Am Sick And Tired Of My Son Being Your Scapegoat! Now, When I'm Taking Him With Me You Want To Make A Deal? Really? No Deals!" With that she went to the Kage box. They knew that with Danzo dead, they had no power.

* * *

It was time for Naruto's fight against Neji and the Hyugga prodigy was in the arena ready to fight. "Better call the match procter," he said. "He's not coming." Just then, an arrow was shot in front of him. It was attached to a cable and someone slid down it. He was an archer dressed in green and purple with a green hood with purple trim on it.

His bodysuit was like kevlar armor, he had on a quiver filled with unlimited arrows, purple and green gauntlets, black boots and was carrying a green and purple compound bow. "Now that's what I call an entrance." He said in a low voice.

"Who are you?" Asked Genma.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," he said. Everyone was in stunned shock, "going to start the match?" So the match started and Neji glared at Naruto. "You look like you want to say something. Or you're constipated one or the other."

"I heard your so called declaration." He said, "you will fail URK!" An arrow hit him

"Look," Naruto said boredly. "If you're going to spout that fate crap, give up now, because I am a fate breaker. Mr. 'It's fate that a branch house serves the main house'! If that's the case, kill yourself, Hypocrite!" Neji glared at him and rush to attack Naruto. Just as he was about to hit Naruto's chakra points, the archer flipped over him and shot him in the back with an arrow.

"UGH!" Neji said as he slid on his face again. Then he started to get up, "big talk from someone with a weapon!" The crowd started to agree with Neji.

"YEAH!"

"PUT DOWN THE BOW DEMON!" Naruto rolled his eyes and silenced them all with one sentence.

"Then you should have to tie your hands behind your back, 'weapon'."

"But, I can't do that!"

"Then," he aimed again. "I'm not putting away my bow." He had notched an taser arrow and fired. Shocking Neji and knocking him out.

"Winner; Naruto Uzumaki!" Said Genma.

"And now time for the finale." Said Naruto, he notched three arrows to his bow aimed to the sky and fired. The fireworks went off. "Now if you excuse me, I've got things to do." With that he jumped away from the area and went back to the locker room.

"Well, looks like my son stepped up again." Said Kushina.

"Lady Kushina, please don't take the dem…" Said Homura, just then Hinaru grabbed him and changed into a red bodysuit with a golden phoenix on her chest, gold sash around her waist, gold boots and gold bracers. A lasso was hanging on her hip, she had long cherry red hair with black accents and blue eyes. Her had was around his throat and lifted him up.

"What was that you were saying about MY son?" Said Kushina.

"But, he is a weapon." Said Koharu.

"You mean just like I was and my great-aunt?" Said Kushina, "you do remember her right, she was your sensei's sister-in-law?" They paled but shook it off.

"That's Besides The Point!" Said Koharu, just then they heard a voice they thought they'd never hear again.

"How Koharu?" It said, everyone looked over to see a very beautiful woman with purple eyes and red hair in buns. She had seal tags hanging from them. She was dressed in a Uzumaki clan head robe and sandals.

"M-mito-sama?" Said Homaru and Koharu. "You're alive?"

"And well." She said, "let's talk about my great-great nephew."

TBC

* * *

A/N: _Uh oh, looks like the Elders are f*cked and without grease. Also, getting my stride back. Hoping you guys are enjoying the story._

* * *

**Heromnigan Characters**

(Naruto)

**Name:** Green Hawk

**Amalgamation of:** Green Arrow (Arrow ver.) and Hawkeye

**Name:** Barton, Oliver

**Hero type:** Sniper

**Abilities:** Hawk's eyesight, beyond athletic strength and speed, master of the 'art of the bow', master hunter and acrobat.

* * *

(Hinaru)

**Name:** Jean Troy

**Amalgamation of:** Phoenix and Donna Troy

**Hero Type:** Powerhouse

**Abilities:** Super strength, speed, agility, durability, communication with nature, flight and can tell if someone is lying to her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Mito Uzumaki was glaring at her brother-in-law's students. "It's been a long time Koharu, Homura and Hiruzen." She said.

"M-mito-sama."Said Koharu, "but how?"

"Easy, I am a Uzumaki." She said, "I have talked to Kushina about everything, including Naruto. I am going to teach him how to handle Kurama. Also to prove to him he is NOT a weapon, but a person."

"But he IS a weapon!" Said Homura, who suddenly was grabbed by Mito's chakra chains and was about to be thrown over the side.

"What Was That Homura-San?" She said, "I could've sworn you said, 'use your Chakra Chains to break my neck. I don't like living anymore'."

"NO!" He choked out, "I… didn't mean anything by what I said." Then she let him go.

"Don't you ever say something like that again." She said, so the finals went on without any problems until Sasuke's fight with Gaara.

* * *

"Since Sasuke Uchiha still has not showed up for his fight," said Sarutobi. "He shall be disqualified," just then the crowd booed. "SILENCE!" They quieted, "he shows disrespect to his village and you're encouraging it! Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze shall fight Gaara in this round." Naruto nodded and leapt down.

He was crouched reading a manga, he was in a dark orange and black bodysuit with ninjatos on his back and glocks in wrap around holsters. "Who was I supposed to kill again?" He asked, "AH it doesn't matter!" He leapt up and got ready to fight, his stance looked like he was dancing. Just then Gaara showed up in a whirlwind of sand. Naruto's mask had only one eye and his body suit was covered in chainmail.

Just then Kakashi and Sasuke had appeared in the middle of the fight. "Are we late?" Asked Kakashi.

"Gee, you think?" Said Sarutobi, "since he didn't show up and didn't care about his village, then I shouldn't care about him. Better luck next year." Sasuke was pissed.

"WHAT?" he said. "I DEMAND TO FIGHT!" Naruto just looked over and sighed.

"Hey Gaara?" He said, "Wimpy McWhiney won't stop until someone spanks him, looks like I'll have to do it. HEY OLD MAN, I'LL FIGHT OL' 'RED EYE' JUST TO SHUT HIM UP!"

"Very well Naruto, but if he beats you he does not become Chunin." He said.

"Fine With Me!" Sasuke and Kakashi got mad, regardless of the outcome of the fight, Sasuke wasn't going to advance. What was the use fight then?

"Surely, you could give Sasuke your spot…" Start Kakashi when all of the sudden, he was hit in the chest with a bullet.

"And surely, you can roll over and die Kaka-baka!" Said Naruto, "GET HIM OFF THE BATTLEFIELD BEFORE I PUT A CHIMICHANGA UP HIS ASS!" So they did and Sasuke just looked at Naruto.

"It's doesn't matter Dobe," he said. "I will always be better than you!" Naruto just looked at him, then spun and struck a pose.

"BOOPY-BA-DOOP!" *SMOOCH!* Then Sasuke threw a punch and he threw a flash bang grenade in the air and it exploded blinding him. Then as Sasuke was dazed, Naruto leaped up and grab a health bar with Sasuke's name on it. "HEALTH BAR IN YOUR FACE!" The slammed it over his head, then ripped another bar out but this one was his Hyper Bar. "FEEL THE LOVE OF THE HYPER COMBO." He held it like a baseball bat and swung on him, "AND IT'S A HOME RUN!" Hitting Sasuke and knocking him into the stands. "This is the Hyper Combo!" Naruto sung.

"WINNER: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" Said Genma. Then Naruto yelled up at the author.

"I get the main picture for that right Arsao? Right?"

(*Arsao facepalms * back to the story)

* * *

Later, Naruto was now in a different outfit, he was not taller than Gaara by about two feet at seven feet tall. He was in a long coat with a furred collar, crimson armor on his torso like an 'A' shirt, cargo pants, boots and crimson gauntlets. He also had a mask over his bald head that went down the middle of it and covered his mouth. He was holding his coat lapels and just stared at Gaara.

Genma was staring at Naruto, "**it's not nice to stare proctor.**" Naruto said.

"Just making sure you're Naruto Uzumaki." He said.

"**Start the match.**" So it was started, then Naruto took off his coat revealing his muscular body. Gaara attacked and Naruto blocked and countered every move he used. "**You think your Jinchuuriki is your ally,**" he hit Gaara through the sand and knocking him into the surrounding wall. "**But by the time a traitor told me about Kyuubi, SHE had already made me a man.**" When Kushina heard that she was pissed.

"Hinaru, remind me when we get home to go in Naru-kun's mind and beat the shit out of Kura-chan." She said, Hinaru nodded. Gaara started to change into his half-demon form.

"MOTHER WILL HAVE YOUR BLOOD UZUMAKI!" He screamed.

"**Your mother will have my blood? Don't You Know Who I Am? I'm The JUGGERBANE BITCH!**" Naruto yelled charged up and hit Gaara like a full force train knocking him and Shukaku out. Then he slowly walked over to his downed body and pulled out a huge dagger. "**You Know Nothing Of Strength!**" Then stabbed the ground next to his head.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Kage box, the disguised Orochimaru was in shock. There was no way the 'Dead Last' could've beaten Gaara, but then it was something Naruto said that came back to him, '_**But by the time a traitor told me about Kyuubi, SHE had already made me a man.**_' He paled, 'he has the Kyuubi in him!' He was about to give the signal to cancel the invasion when all of the sudden a massive green hand grabbed him, he looked over to see Kushina with green skin, hair and eyes. She was dressed in a red, blue and gold leather battle armor, bracelets, boots and a tiara.

"Where do you think you're going 'Snake Face'?" She said and started to beat the unholy hell out of him.

Mito, Hinaru and Naruko were using the shield against the Sound ninja so they wouldn't be able to come in and save their master. Kushina was really going to enjoy this.

TBC

* * *

**Heroes**

(**Naruto**)

**Name: **Deathpool

**Real name: **Wilson, Wade

**Amalgamation of: **Deadpool and Deathstroke

**Hero Type: **Assassin

**Abilities:** Master Assassin, can break the fourth wall, psychological mastery.

* * *

**Name: **Juggerbane

**Real name:** Marko, Dorrance

**Amalgamation of: **Juggernaut and Bane

**Hero Type: **Powerhouse

**Abilities:** Impenetrable skin, super strength, all around brawler.

* * *

(**Kushina**)

**Name:** Hulk Woman

**Real Name:** Walters, Princess Diana

**Amalgamation of: **She Hulk and Wonder Woman

**Hero Type: **Powerhouse

**Abilities:** Super strength, speed, flight, Amazon fighting skills and can detect lies.

* * *

**Notes: **Some of you might have noticed that I used '4th wall crisis' against Sasuke and I used 'Dark Knight' Bane on Gaara while using his victory pose or whatever from 'Injustice'.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The village was under attack and Sound ninja had came in to the stadium. One of them was about to attack Hinata when all of the sudden, he was was ripped apart by a pair of blades. "Hinata?" Said **Black Talon**, "you okay?" Hinata just nodded when all of the sudden she quickly transformed into a beautiful woman with long claws on her hands then she leapt at Black Talon, flew over her and slashed the attacker behind her. "Thanks." Hinata nodded.

"Come on, we must help the others!" Said Hinata.

* * *

Meanwhile Ino was fighting up a storm, she was actually impressing the others with how she was fighting when all of the sudden she started to change. She flew right at a couple of Sound ninja and hit a spin kick on both of them. She was in a purple bodysuit, arm sleeves, arm bands, stockings and thigh bands. The suit had an oval cut out at her chest showing off her cleavage, her hair was dyed purple, she had a crimson knife over her right eye and she pulled out a glowing chakra blade over her left fist.

She spun and jammed the blade into a Sound ninja's head shutting down his entire body then pulled a kunai out and rammed it into his neck killing him. Then three more came over to her and she turned the chakra blade into a chakra bow with arrows. She fired three at one time and each one were headshots.

'Gotta help the others.' She thought, glowed and turned into a flurry of lavender chakra butterflies.

* * *

(**Kushina vs Orochimaru**)

Kushina was fighting the Snake with everything she had. Orochimaru had called out the First and Second Hokages from their graves. Hinaru and Naruko had the Second, Mito took on her husband while Sarutobi and Kushina took on Orochimaru. "DAMMIT!" He said now realizing that maybe using that jutsu wasn't such a good idea.

"You disrespected the dead?" Said Kushina who was now in a blue and red bodysuit with a gold eagle on her chest, lasso on her hip, bracelets on her forearms and a tiara in her head. "Do you hate Konoha THAT much?" She came in with a mighty right hook knocking him into the barrier.

He spat out some blood and coughed, "What I Do Is Of No Matter To You!" He said and drew Kusanagi from his mouth but she kicked him in the face making him cut his tongue off.

* * *

(**Mito vs the First)**

"It's been a long time Mito," he said.

"Yes, it has." She said as she was transforming.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way." He said.

"I am too," her transformation was complete and she was in a white tailed tuxedo jacket, a black 'tuxedo' teddy, white garter belt, stockings, pumps and a top hat. "!UOY ERUTPAC STOOR NWO RUOY" Just then his roots started to wrap around him. "!USTUJ NWO ROUY YB DELLIK" Then three of the roots went into him and ripped him and the seal apart.

* * *

(**Naruko and Hinaru vs the Second**)

The twins were dodging every attack the Second was sending at them, "_we need to find a way to get closer!_" Sent Narurko.

"_I have an idea but I need a distraction!_" Hinaru sent back.

"_I know just the thing,_" Naruko transformed into a black and yellow outfit and shrunk down to the size of a wasp. She started to attack the Second at all sides. That was when Hinaru transformed into a red and blue bodysuit with a golden eagle on her chest and stars on her legs, she also was wearing a black trenchcoat and flew right to him. The she grabbed him and kissed him.

"Goodbye Sugah!" She said and killed him as she took his powers.

Orochimaru was in shock, his plans were failing everything was ruined. He should have kept his eye on Kushina thought because she came up behind him and ripped his arms clean off his body. "NO!" He screamed, "DROP THE BARRIER AND RETREAT!" As he was trying to get away, his head exploded into a fine red mist. They had seen Deathpool.

"He wasn't going anywhere!" He said then he saw his relatives. "Oh hey guys." Naruko and Hinaru went over to him and hugged him tightly. Then he saw Sarutobi, "we have a lot to talk about Old Geezer! Basically its what Mom wanted to discuss with two chapters back." Sarutobi sighed and nodded.

TBC

* * *

Heroes

(**Hinata**)

**Name**: Lady Talia

**Real Name:** Oyama, Talia

**Amalgamation of:** Lady Deathstrike and Talia Al Ghul

**Hero Type: **Warrior

* * *

(**Ino**)

**Name: **Power Locke

**Real Name: **Braddock, Karen

**Amalgamation of: **Psylocke and Power Girl

**Hero Type: **Psychic/ Powerhouse

* * *

(**Kushina**)

**Name:** Captain Amazon

**Real Name:** Danvers, Diana

**Amalgamation of:** Captain Marvel (Carol) and Wonder Woman

**Hero Type: **Warrior

* * *

(**Naruko**)

**Name: **Bumble-Wasp

**Real Name:** Van Dyne, Karen

**Amalgamation of:** Wasp and Bumblebee

**Hero Type:** Stealth

* * *

(**Hinaru)**

**Name: **Goddess

**Real Name: **Prince, Anna

**Amalgamation of: **Rogue and Wonder Woman

**Hero Type:** Powerhouse/ Deity

* * *

(**Mito**)

**Name:** White Witch

**Real Name: **Zatara, Wanda

**Amalgamation of:** Zattara and Scarlet Witch

**Hero Type:** Magic


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

(**Scene: After the attack Konoha, Council Chambers**)

Kushina, Naruto, Hinaru, Naruko, Narumi, Hinata and Ino were seated in front of Sarutobi and Ieyasu. With the councils in shock, "Kushina Uzumaki, you and your family helped save the village of Konoha, its kage and its people." Said Sarutobi, "for that I thank you. To show my gratitude, I shall give Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the rank of 'Special Jounin' due to keeping a cool head in battle and defeating Suna's Jinchuuriki." Sarutobi handed Naruto his Jounin vest and he slipped it on with pride.

Ino and Hinata had became Chunin as well for their talents. Shikamaru and Shino also gained their chunin vests as well. Naruto was about to make a request when all of the sudden, Sasuke and Kakashi stormed in the chambers thinking they owned the place. Sasuke went right up to Naruto, "Give Me Your Power!" He demanded, "You Don't Need It!" Naruto just looked at the Uchiha, as the others just glare at him.

"You've got some nerve Uchiha!" Said Kushina, "asking for a bloodline that is not even compatible to the Sharingan!" Sasuke got mad.

"Shut Up Bitch, This Doesn't Concern You!" He was suddenly throttled by Naruto as he turned into a black fox/tiger-like beast with his claws about to eviscerate him.

"You should learn to watch you mouth there teme!" He growled in a deep voice, "you never know who's going to kill you." Then Kakashi was about to attack Naruto when Hinata turned into, a gorgeous woman with long platinum blond hair and pale blue-violet eyes, she was dressed in armor that left very little to the imagination, and her skin was a rich caramel. She had a violet ring on her right middle finger, brackets around her eyes, violet boots and a violet cape with white trim hooked to her bracers. She was controlling lightening with her left hand, it was violet was well. Her ring was glowing, "you shall not hurt him!" She said.

Kushina had stopped them both before they would do some they'd regret. Kakashi and Sasuke, not Naruto and Hinata. She glared at the civilian council, daring them to try something, anything. Naruto got off of Sasuke and helped him up. "Call me a 'bitch' again and I'll let Naruto-kun rip your precious Uchiha in half!" She said.

"And I'll let him do it!" Said Sarutobi.

"And I'll have your ninja license revoked." Said Ieyasu, Kakashi knew he was screwed. The 'Demon' now has powers he's never seen before and they are not compatible with the shiragan and that slut that stole his sensei away is alive with more, demon spawns. Naruto changed back into his outfit, (_the outfit he wore when Kushina and Ieyasu came into the village_) and Hinata was in her normal outfit as well. "Now, since that business is over with, I have an announcement to make. Now that the Uzumakis are back together, I have decided to make them members of my court. Including Naruto, if anyone tries to attack them shall be dealt with harshly." The Civilians did not like that.

* * *

(**A dark cave**)

In a huge cave, a group of people were having a meeting. They were in black cloaks with red clouds, "Orochimaru is dead." Said one of them.

"It was bound to happen," said another. "The heathen!"

"Who did it?" Said another.

"It was Kushina Uzumaki." They were in shock.

"That Bitch Is Dead!" Said a foul mouthed one.

"Well somehow she got better." (_Marvel deaths FTW!_)

"So what are we going to do?"

"Itachi, Kisame you two will go and retrieve the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. If there's any interference kill them." With that the meeting was over and 'Itachi' was thinking about what to do.

'I have to warn Kushina-sensei.' 'Itachi' thought.

* * *

(**Namikaze manor**)

Everyone were packing up and getting ready to leave Konoha to the capital city, Thor, Dorrence and Clark were doing the heavy lifting as Tony and Wally was working on seals on scrolls to seal everything up. Kusina had walked in, "I emptied our bank accounts in the village." Then Hinata had came in with Laura and Talia.

"I'm packed and my mother is as well." She said.

"Good," said Naruto. "I know Ino wants to go and visit her mom as well." Ino's mom was a member of Ieyasu's court as a general. Who specializes in mind jutsus.

"Okay, let's get going then." Said Kushina and as they were about to leave, they heard fighting going on. They ran over to see what was going on.

* * *

(**Fight**)

Asuma, Kurenai and Gai were enjoying sometime to themselves and having some lunch when two beings had appeared. Both were dressed in black cloaks with red clouds on them, sandals and straw hats. "So, how does it feel to be back?" Asked the taller of the two.

"Fine actually," said the other. 'Can't wait to see Naruto-kun though.' So they walked into the village, that was when the others saw them.

"Itachi Uchiha?" Said Asuma.

"Kisame, what are you two doing back?" Said Kurenai, she knew 'Itachi' was Kushina's student and was working for Jiraiya with Kisame as 'his' partner. They took off their hat revealing themselves, 'Itachi' had long black hair and dark eyes. Kisame was a shark man.

"The Akatsuki are gunning for the kid." Said Kisame, the three jonin paled. But before Kurenai had said anything, Kakashi and Sasuke had seen them and attacked.

"ITACHI!" Screamed Sasuke and the fight was on.

Meanwhile the Namikaze-Uzumaki clan had seen what was going on. Kushina glared, "that Son Of A Bitch!" She said and ran right for them. Kakashi was about to hit Itachi with his Chidori what all of the sudden, a bolt of lightening struck him and a huge, thorned vine wrapped around him.

"AHHHH!" Sasuke screamed, Kakashi turned around right into Kojlinir knocking him out.

"You guys okay?" Asked Naruto.

"Yeah," said 'Itachi' as he started to transform. He was taller, buffed and was beautiful. Of course, he was a she so, she would be. She had a D-cup bustline and was dressed in a tight black bodysuit. (_think Black Widow's outfit in AoU_) She went over to hug her favorite Namikaze and gave him a kiss.

Hinata was in shock, "wait a minute." She said.

"My real name's Izumi," she said. "I was under a genjutsu my mother placed on me. Kushina-sensei knew about it." Kushina nodded.

"Who would've thought, one of Konoha's 'heroes' was a 'heroine'?" Said Naruto, just then 'Kisame' had went over was well and dropped the genjutsu revealing a beautiful kunoichi as well. When she leapt on Naruto, she started to kiss all over him. (_think a combination of Harribel's and Mileena's bodies with Teir's head and dressed like her as well._)

"Kisame's a kunoichi as well?" Said Laura.

"Yep," Kisaame said.

"What do I call you?" Said Naruto.

"Kisa-chan, Naruto-kun."

"Now that we are back together," said Naruko. "Why are you two here?"

"The Akatsuki wants Naruto," said Izumi.

"Dammit!" Said Kushina, James growled.

"So they are making their move," said Tony.

"Nay, they shall not get thy hands on Naruto." Said Thorel.

"Let's do something about it then, Big Guy." Said Kyle.

"And we shall." Said Kushina.

TBC

* * *

**Heroes**

(**Naruto**)

**Name:** Black Fox

**Real name:** Turner, T'Challa

**Amalgamation of:** Black Panther and Bronze Tiger

**Type:** Power/ Stealth

* * *

(**Hinata**)

**Name:** Violet Storm

**Real name: **Monroe, Carol

**Amalgamation of: **Star Sapphire and Storm

**Type:** Assist/ Energy


End file.
